


Cast Aside

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [19]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Pam laments Eric's rejection.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Cast Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "rejected" theme at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

She must have drained three willing victims dry, but if she’d kept drinking, Pam knew their blood would never fill the deep hole she was feeling inside her.

 _Stupid_ Sookie. She ruined _everything_. Most of all, she ruined Eric, her beautiful and deadly Eric, and Pam still couldn’t figure out how one stupid human could destroy a centuries-old relationship that she shared with her maker.

She couldn’t forget the way Eric looked at her - so disgusted and infuriated as he rejected her, choosing Sookie over her.

Pam yearned to kill Sookie, and she’d imagined it so many times, in many different ways. But Pam knew she couldn’t do it, not if it would push Eric even further away.

She couldn’t bear it if it meant he’d come to hate her too.  



End file.
